Danger Force
by prwtfalcon6
Summary: Quinten V. Manderbill has escaped from prison and manages to injure Sully with a new power, The Dark Ranger! And the evil robot, Firestrike. Now the Danger rangers must match The power that Quinten has and become the fighting force for good...Danger Force!
1. Chapter 1

**Prwtfalcon6 here, here is the new Danger force.**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in Washington D.C.

Burble, One of the Danger rangers was there to find an energy disturbance in the powergrid where all the memorials, capitol hill and the white house and report it back to Burt so he can fix it.

Burble then heard children laughing over in the park he was in. The kids flew red, white and blue color paper airplanes.

Burble: I haven't found the disturbance, Just some kids playing. Sully: Keep looking, It is in the area, Sully out.

It warmed Burble's heart to see this, But Suddenly...

KABOOM!

An explosion blew on the north side of the playground. The explosion caused Burble to fly back and land on his back. All Burble could hear was ringing in his ears and what he saw was children and parents running from the scene and the black smoke and fire. Finally, The ringing stopped and Burble felt pain on the side of his face, He put his hand on where the pain was and saw blood on his hands.

He heard children crying and went inside the wall of smoke. Meanwhile in the Danger Rangers base in MT. Rushmore, Sully and Kitty was about to do a obstacle training course.

SAVO: Danger Alert, Danger Alert! The 5 ran to the screen monitor. Sully: What is it, SAVO?

SAVO: Oh, Rangers, There was an explosion at Washington D.C, Many children are still trapped inside the Wall of smoke!

The rangers headed toward the hovercraft. Sully: GB, Get ready for launch. GB: Ready! Sully: SAVO, Activate Launching sequence! SAVO: Launch in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6. The rangers put on they're seatbelts and Sully grabbed the steering wheel as Savo Counted Down.

SAVO:5, 4... Sully: 3, 2, 1 and launch! Kitty pulled the ignition switch and the hovercraft lifted off and out of MT. Rushmore.

Burble Pulled children out of the wall of smoke and returned them to they're parents. The rangers arrived and helped get the rest of the kids out and finally got the last kid to their parent.

Sully: What's going on? Burble: I don't know, the explosion happened unexpectedly!

?: Unexpectedly!? Ha! The rangers suddenly turned around to the smoke clearing and two figures walking toward them. Sully then suddenly recognized the voice of one of them.

Sully: Quinten V. Manderbill! Quinten: You got it right, Ranger sully. The evil genius came out of the smoke with another figure.

Kitty: I thought we put you in prison! Quinten: Yeah...Sorry, Ranger girl, But you'll have to live with it.

Kitty: It's Kitty! KITTY! Quinten: Yeah, sure, whatever. The criminal had a wristwatch on his right wrist and the rangers gasped. Quinten: Dark Ranger, Suit up. The Duck morphed into something like a Power ranger with a chest shield. Quinten: Dark ranger. Then suddenly, Quinten grabbed a sword from his belt and sent a wave that knocked the rangers off they're feet.

Then he grabbed his gun and shot it at the rangers.

Sully, who was to the side of the rangers jumped in front of the rangers and the shot sended him flying and rolling in the grass and finally stopping. Kitty: Sully!

The rangers ran over to they're fallen leader and Kitty grabbed Sully's shoulder and saw blood coming out of his mouth. Kitty put her hand over her mouth and gasped, Trying to hold back tears.

Squeaky: is- *shudder*-he? Kitty checked The seal's pulse. Kitty: His pulse is- very weak.

The cat then looked at Sully's wound. The blood was stained on his shirt and the sight of it made Kitty produce tears, She cried very quietly while holding the injured seal.

Quinten then laughed evily at the sight that he thinking he killed Sully.

**Is Sully's life over for good or will he be saved? Find out in Chapter 2**

**Note: Please put reviews!**

**PRWTFALCON6**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter** **2**

Quinten kept laughing as Kitty kept holding the injured seal.

Burt: We better get him back to the base! Kitty: You're right. The rangers ran, With Burble holding Sully back to the Hovercraft and took off and The 2 villans vanished in a cloud of smoke.

The rangers arrived at the base and put Sully on the infamary bed. The Rangers waited outside while Burt was working on the seal's injury.

After waiting an hour, Burt came out to give the news. Kitty: Is he okay? Burt: Well, The injury wasn't extencive, But he'll be fine.

The rangers sighed in relief. Kitty: can I see him? Burt: Go on, Right ahead.

The cat walked into the room to see Sully lying in the bed, Like he's sleeping.

As the other rangers watched, Kitty got on her knees and kissed Sully on the forehead, held the Seal's hand and started producing tears.

The other rangers then closed the door and we're in a state of shock.

Burble: I didn't know She likes him, This is pretty hard.

Squeaky: Who knew after all this time, She had a secret crush.

SAVO: Like you have one with Ranger Gabriela, Ranger Rodent. Squeaky's eyes widened and he blushed, The mouse suddenly threw a piece of cheese at SAVO's screen.

SAVO: Oh No, I've Been Cheesed! Squeaky: You better take that back, SLAVO! SAVO: It's SAVO, You little cheese-wheezing action figure!

Kitty then came out of the room, Sniffling and wiping away tears. Burble: I'll talk to her.

The polar bear walked over to the cat, Who was holding a pillow real tight.

Burble: Hey, We saw what happened in the infamary, And we want to know...Do you have a crush on Sully?

Kitty: No, I Don't have a crush on him, I was just worried. Burble: Oh.

With that, The polar bear left and met the others.

Burt: So, What did she say? Burble: She was just worried.

SAVO: Danger Alert! Danger Alert!

Kitty: What is it, SAVO? SAVO: Quinten is back! The Cordinates are in the hovercraft, Danger Rangers, Time is of the esscence!

The rangers ran into the hovercraft and took off.

An Day had passed and Sully woke up, and started to walk to find the other rangers, They weren't there.

Sully then came in the control room to see Gabriela, Drinking coffee, Trying to stay awake.

Sully: GB, What happened to you?, You look like you've been up all night. GB: Last night, You've been unconsious for a day and lost contact with the Rangers last afternoon!

Then, The two heard the hovercraft coming in and ran over there to see the hovercraft's door open

But the only ranger that came out was Squeaky, Stumbling and looked like he was beaten.

Sully: Squeaky, What happened? The mouse was barley awake. Squeaky:Quinten...Santa Fe...Faultline, Danger. The mouse fell into unconsiousnes

Sully: G.B, What is he trying to say? Gabriela: There's a faultline near the forest of Santa Fe, It's my hometown so I know where it is.

The seal and Hummingbird ran into the Hovercraft and took off.

The rangers were tied up as Quinten and Firestrike used a drill to open up a faultline, Lit a match, Dropped it down the faultline and caused a spewing of Flames that caused the forest, Where the Rangers Were tied up to Catch Fire. The villans dissapeared in the smoke.

The rangers Coughed as the smoke rose higher. The hovercraft landed and Sully ran inside with firefightrer gear on.

After about 2 minutes, Sully ran out with the unconsious Rangers and brought them into the Hovercraft.

Sully put the rangers on the Infamary beds inside of the Hovercraft.

Sully: This fire is out of control, We can't put it out before it reaches Santa Fe.

Gabriela: I wouldn't think so, Sully. Santa Fe is home to Rain almost every day.

Then suddenly Thunder rumbled as rain pellted down on the hovercraft.

The rain put out the fire and making the leak stop. Then the hovercraft took off and landed back in the base.

The others, Including Squeaky woke up in beds and saw Sully waiting at the door.

Sully: Thank Goodness you're alive! The Rangers started to get up, Except Kitty, Who was still lying there in bed.

Sully: Kitty, Wake up. She didn't respond, So Sully put his ear against her stomach and gasped.

Sully: She's Not Breathing!

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Chapter 3: Is Kitty gone or will she be saved? Find out next time.**

**Prwtfalcon6**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sully was panicing because Kitty wasn't breathing, Then he started peforming CPR and Mouth to Mouth on her. He kept doing this untill Kitty started coughing and Sully realized that she was going to be okay.

A hour later, Burt had new invention that might help them, Burt held a case with 5 devices inside.

Sully: What are they, Burt? Burt: They're called Rescue Changers, When combined with your SAVO's...Well, You'll see.

Burt then put on his and took a step back. Burt: Repeat what I do, Danger Force, Suit up!

Burt transformed, He was tall as Sully, Had Yellow Spandex on, The Number 4 on his chest and had a Yellow helmet on with a Black Visor.

Burt: 4, Danger Force...Yellow! Sully: Rangers, Ready? Rangers: Ready!

Rangers: Danger Force, Suit Up! The rest transformed as well.

Sully: 1, Danger Force Blue! Gabriela: 2, Danger Force Red! Burble: 3, Danger Force Black! Kitty: 5, Danger Force Pink!

Burt: Shutdown. Rangers: Shutdown. The Rangers demorphed and left.

Meanwhile on I-95 in Philidelphia, Rain poured down hard and made the roads very slippery, Cars started sliding and flipping into each other, Soon The road was now a Car Pile-up. A child came out of the wreckage when a car in flames struck the car and trapped the boy inside. People fleed from they're cars, screamed as the flaming car exploded and fire was set to others, trapped people screamed from inside they're flaming vehicles.

In Mt Rushmore, it was 1:00 AM and the rangers were sleeping untill...

SAVO: Danger Alert, Danger Alert! The rangers jumped out of bed and changed into they're gear.

Sully: what is it, SAVO? SAVO: Oh Rangers, It's Catastrophic, A pile up has accoured on I-95 in Philidelphia. Many people are trapped and some are on fire!

Sully: Come on, Rangers! There is no time to waste! The rangers sped off in the Hovercraft. When they got there, Firefighters, Police and Paramedics from Delaware county and newark were on the scene.

Burt: This is really bad! Kitty: We have to rescue them! Sully: It's time to use our new Danger force Powers. Ready? Rangers: Ready!

DR: Danger Force, Suit Up! The five rangers morphed and ran to the scene.

Kitty helped injured victims and paramedics.

Burt and Burble used their Pliers to open doors and pull people out.

Gabriela used her Axe to open roofs and put out the fires with the Danger extingusher.

The Fire consumed the Empty cars and it was heading toward Sully, who was looking for the trapped child, Who was the only one left.

Sully: Hello? Anyone there? Child: In Here, Help! Sully ran to the pile of flipped cars and saw the child trapped inside the car.

Sully: Are you Okay? The child was Crying. Child: I Wanna go Home. Sully: Okay, I'll get you home, What's your name? Child: Shane. Sully: Well Shane, I'll get you out. Get back. Shane crawled back to the other side of the doors as Sully Preesed the button the Rescue Saw, Cut open the door and pulled the child out.

Then suddenly the fire rose higher and spread to the cars and it started Sparking as Sully covered the Shane's body with his.

KABOOM! The cars exploded into a ball of fire.

Kitty: Sully!

Then suddenly, Sully came out holding the child in his arms and returned Shane to his parents.

The firefighters blasted water on the fire as Kitty walked over to Sully, Who was sitting on the back of the Firetruck, Helmetless.

Kitty: I thought we lost you. Sully: I know. Kitty: Are you okay, Sully, You're not youreself. Sully: I'm just tired.

Kitty: We all are, We'll go home after this fire is put out. Sully: Good idea.

She helped the Seal up as they walked to the firefighters and help put out the fire.

Burble looked at the burning cars and then heard screaming in his mind. Kitty: Burble, Are you okay? Burble: Yeah, I'm fine.

**Chapter 4 Coming soon.**

**Note: The next Chapter will feature a Backstory of one of the rangers. Do you know who's backstory it is?**

**Submit your answer in the reviews.**

**PRWTFALCON6**


End file.
